Meet Our Friend: The Doctor
by fandomenforcer
Summary: AU: This is the first of the series known as "Cassiopeia and Chan Adventures". Two American girls moved to Cardiff in hope to start a music career, but get more than they bargain for. Who is the Doctor? Why is Chan working for Torchwood? How will Cassiopeia, Chan, and the Doctor save the world?
1. Music Meets Cybermen

_**Hello Whovians! This is the first story of the "Cassiopeia and Chan Adventures" and there is more on the way. Special Thanks to my friend, Zukana13731, who helped me create this series and is my trusty BETA.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! I do not own the lyrics of You Will GO Far Kid!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a normal day in Cardiff, UK. Very cloudy with chances of rain, busy with people going about their business, and a slow day for our music store. Sorry, I forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Cassiopeia and my best friend is Chan. Both of us are young American ladies in their twenties who moved to Cardiff to start a new life and open a music store. We are musicians ourselves: Chan plays the cello and I play the violin. Our main goal is to become popular in the music industry and perform to live audiences. For now, we live in a flat that is located above our music store, The Tune Zone. We sell CDs and music instruments to anyone interested in music as well as performing for our customers to make more sales.

Today was really slow and there were three people browsing our shelves. Chan was sending an email to an online friend while I was opening the front door and windows to let in some fresh air. Looking outside, I saw some people sitting around doing nothing or just walking past the store without looking up. The speakers of our store's sound system came to life and I looked towards the left side of the store where we keep it.

"Oi! Cass!" Chan called, hooking up her cello to the system. "Why don't we lighten up the mood in here? I have some ideas for some tunes."

She smiled at me, which I returned with my shy small smile. My violin was already plugged in and was ready to be played. Picking up the violin, I positioned it between my head and shoulder, and then picked up my bow. Positioning myself in front of one of our two microphones, I began to play the tune of "You Will Go Far Kid" by Offspring on my violin with Chan following my lead on her cello. We begin to sing the lyrics as we play:

_Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time _

_And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach _

_Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd _

_And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, fucker, dance, man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew, it was really only you_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today _

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

_Slowly outta line and drifting closer in your sights_

_So play it out I'm wide awake, it's a scene about me_

_There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay_

_And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me_

_Now dance, fucker, dance, man, I never had a chance_

_And no one even knew, it was really only you_

_And now you'll lead the way_

_Show the light of day_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid _

_Trust, deceived_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

_Now dance, fucker, dance, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew, it was really only you_

_So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance_

_It was really only you_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

_Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

We finished playing and sung the last verse to realize that we have drawn in many watchers from the streets. There was applause from the people and the two of us bowed, trying to hide our reddening faces. Thanks to our small performance, the store was packed with customers who wanted to buy some of the musical instruments. Chan and I had to keep going back and forth from the stockroom to get more Offspring CDs until we ran out. Closing time came and we locked the front windows and door. Then, we let out a sigh of relief for it has been a while since we were extremely busy. While tidying up the store, Chan tossed something at me and hit the side of my head before landing on the floor.

"Ow!" I yelled, caught completely off guard. Stooping down to pick up the item, I noticed Chan was trying not to laugh and failing.

"It's not funny!" I told her, holding the item in my hand. "You could've injured me, idiot."

"It's not my fault you didn't catch it." She retorted back at me. "Besides, why should I kill you on your birthday?"

That caught me off guard for I completely forgot. Today was the day I turned twenty-one. Looking at the item that Chan threw at me earlier, I noticed it was a small box tied in a blue bow. Untying the bow and opening the box, I saw a necklace inside. It had a metallic pendant on it that looked beautiful and out of this world.

"Did you make this?" I asked Chan, putting on the necklace. Knowing my best friend, Chan was great at making things out of anything she sees. So if she made this, then I am flabbergasted.

"Yeah!" Chan replied, and then showed me a similar necklace that she was wearing. "It's a friendship necklace. I made these two this morning and thought what a better way to show our friendship than doing it on one of our birthdays."

I gave her a hug and we resumed our tidying of the store. Although, we couldn't help to sing the Cupid Shuffle and doing the steps while we were doing so. It was when the store's clock showed 10:45 p.m. when we decided to turn in. Locking the register and shutting down our laptop, Chan and I started to head to the back door, turning off the lights as we went. We reached the door, talking about how we should celebrate my birthday and actually use my new digital camera (which I bought earlier that morning) for both pictures and video. Laughing, I took out my camera as Chan opened the door. We froze, no longer smiling, fear replacing our happiness, and our minds trying to comprehend what we are seeing. A giant metal robot man was standing in our doorway, blocking our way out.

"**Two unidentified human life forms are located in residence.**" It said with a robotic, monotone voice. We jumped at the sound of its voice, but as we jumped we saw two more robot men behind the first. What on Earth is going on? "**Source of high level energy readings is around them.**" It stepped inside, making Chan and I retreat backwards until we were up against the wall. "**No lock on the source. Must take life forms back for experimentation. Capture them.**" It ordered his comrades.

While the thing was talking, I took a quick snapshot of it without the flash. _Proof of what is happening, in case we don't survive._ I thought to myself as the robotic men came closer. Suddenly, Chan and I heard a strange sound and saw the robots react like they have been tasered.

"Oi!" someone exclaimed from the front of the shop.

We turned to see a young man with floppy brown hair, trousers, suspenders, buttoned down shirt, suit shoes, brown jacket, and (for some reason it looks good on him) a bowtie. He was holding some type of metal object that had a green light at the end, which the noise was coming from. Quickly, I took a quick picture of him as well before I began recording what is happening.

"Don't just stand there!" he yelled at us. "Run!"

Not wanting to be in front of the robots any longer, Chan and I ran out of the store just they were starting to reboot.

"Follow me!" our savior called to us as he ran off down the street. We didn't need telling twice as we took off after him.

I was still recording the whole thing when I decided to look back to see what was happening. What I saw made me scream, making Chan and the man look back as well. The music store was in flames and soon consumed our flat above it.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Chan screams at the man, who came forward to pull me away from the horrible scene. "What were those things?"

"Can't explain it here!" he tells us while running, having us try to keep up. "I know where we can go where it is safe."

Chan and I looked at each other, then continued running after the man who just saved our lives.


	2. The Doctor and his TARDIS

_**Oi! It's fourth of July here in America! Have fun with the fireworks! I do not Doctor Who. Chan and Cassiopeia are the alter egos of Zukana and I.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

We reached the center of Cardiff after running for over an hour from the now destroyed music shop. Chan and I have been running to keep up with strange man who just saved our lives, but have no clue on who he is. Let alone how he knew how to stop those robotic men. My camera was still recording as we ran and I kept looking back to make sure we weren't followed. As we ran, Chan kept trying to get our hero to tell us his name and what is happening, but the man told her to keep running and questions will be answered later. When he led us to the center of Cardiff, I thought he was nuts to be in the open when those things could be anywhere. What Chan found strange is the little blue police box that was there. Apparently, that was what we were running to since the strange man was already in front of it and was opening the door.

"Cass," she says, "was that box there before? I swear it wasn't the last time I checked."

"Which was when?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Two days ago," was her reply. "when I went to go meet my internet friend and his buddies."

"Your friend is a _guy_?" I asked. She nods, smiling at the look on my face. "What's his name?"

"Oi! You two better get in here!"

The man popped his head out and saw that we were still standing out in the open. We looked at him and saw that he was smiling. How can anyone be smiling about what just happened? Especially when there is a possibility of being hunted by those robotic men. At that moment Chan and I heard the sound of metallic feet coming not too far off. We sprinted towards the man and the box and stopped when we saw what was through that door. There was a massive room with a huge control console and several stairs leading out to somewhere else. Chan practically had to run around the outside of the box before entering it. Meanwhile, I just simply stepped inside and showed my camera everything.

"This is amazing!" I told the man, looking at him with a smile. "It's absolutely beautiful and-"

"It's bigger on the inside than the outside!" Chan interjected after bursting in.

I covered my face to hide the expression I usually have when someone points out the obvious. Then someone was laughing and I looked to see the man laughing at what Chan had just said. His laugh was so cute and suddenly I laughed as well. Chan then walked up to him then ask him, point blank, the question we are curious to know.

"Who are you?" she asked sternly.

"I'm the Doctor." He answered happily with a cute smile.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"What is this thing? What are you?"

"This is my TARDIS and what I am is none of your business."

"That's enough!" I yelled, silencing them both. "What I want to know," looking at the Doctor. "is what are those things? Why were they at our shop?"

Before the Doctor could explain, the TARDIS began to shake and there were sounds of lasers being blasted outside. The Doctor ran to the controls and looked at the monitor that was there. Chan and I looked out of the windows to see what was going on. There were more robotic men out there; including the three from the shop (they had scorch marks on them). They were attacking the TARDIS with their lasers and kept repeating the same phrase.

"**Capture the humans. Complete the mission. Delete the Doctor.**" The Cybermen kept saying over and over.

"Doctor!" I yelled, running over to the controls where the Doctor was pressing various buttons. "What is going on? What are you doing?" He pulled a lever and began flicking some switches, ignoring my questions. "Doctor, stop!" I screamed, grabbing his arm and stopping him. He avoided looking at me, which set off a red flag. "Doctor, what aren't you telling us?" I asked sternly.

You could practically see his mind working as he thinks up of either a lie or an explanation. Then, Chan let out a yelp of joy, startling the Doctor and me so much that we yelled in fright and accidentally banged our heads against each other.

"Ouch!" we yelled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"No concussion or trauma." The Doctor said, scanning himself with his glowing thing and checks it out. I looked at the thing and my curiosity finally peaked.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" I asked, pointing at the object in his hand. He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"It's a sonic screwdriver." He explains, giving it a flourish. "Way to advance for the 21st century so it doesn't exist yet and is useful for any type of situation. Harmless, but effective. And-"He turned and faced the doors. "The attacks on the TARDIS have stopped. The Cybermen don't give up easily unless they complete their primary orders or…" The Doctor stopped talking then walked up to Chan. "Why did you scream earlier?" He asks her, tone was determined. "What made you scream so loud that caused you to do so in the first place?"

I looked at Chan for I wanted to know as much as the Doctor did. Why did she scream earlier? Why did it sound like joy? What was she up to? She smiled and held up her phone. We looked at its screen and saw two text messages.

One from Chan:_ Cybermen are after Cassiopeia and me! With a man called The Doctor in his ship known as a TARDIS. We need help! Please send people to stop these Cybermen!_

The response was this: _On our way! Stay in the TARDIS! You are safe as long as you are with the Doctor. Cap. ._

The Doctor smiled. "Always watching my back, aren't you?" Then looks at Chan. "Who are you?

"Her name is Chan-" I began to tell him, but he placed a finger to my lips and shushed me up.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I am Chan. I am a freelancing American agent of the top secret agency, Torchwood." She tells us. "There was an alien anomaly in my hometown and was being taken care of by Torchwood. I helped them take out the problem and was offered a spot on the team."

"Who enlisted you?" the Doctor asked. He was now intrigued by this information and wanted to know more, but I was probably more determine to know more. Chan never told me this and we told each other everything since we were best friends. So when she remained silence, I looked into her eyes.

"Tell us!" I told her, gripping the necklace she gave me. "You are my friend, Chan. You know I can be trusted, but you have to trust the Doctor as well." I looked back at the Doctor and saw a stunned look on his face. He can't believe that a random girl he had just saved is vouching for his trust. "You saved us." I told him, earnestly. "You knew what we were up against and protected us until help came. You deserve to know." Looked back at Chan. "C'mon, Chan!" I said, smiling. "You can trust the Doctor and me. Who enlisted you?"

Before Chan could answer, there was a knock on the TARDIS door. The Doctor begins to walk towards it, but I held him back for I feared that it may be a trap. He looked at me and I let go. Beckons to Chan to move away from the door, which she does, and proceeds to opened it. Two men (humans, thank God!) were holding some type of ray guns (not from this time period and a bit alien looking) and looked like they were in a quarrel. I realized that they must be from Torchwood since they were surrounded by dead parts of Cybermen with those guns in hand. One wore a suit and tie, yet looked great even though he has scrapes and bruises on his face. The other wore a trench coat that looked like it came from the World War Two and didn't have a scratch on him. Not to mention they were pretty handsome.

Chan saluted them, and then turned to the Doctor and I. "Doctor, Cass," she said. "Meet my fellow agent, Ianto Jones, and the Director of Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness."

"Good evening, ladies and Doctor." Ianto greeted us. "May we be of assistance?"

A/N: What do you guys think? Zukana and I are planning to have one of the characters and the Doctor be in love and see what will happen. Which character do you want the Doctor to date? Chan or Cassiopeia? Don't forget to review!


	3. Time To Tell The Truth

_**This story looks like it's getting popular! For you guys, I'm posting two chapters today! I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Once the TARDIS had stopped moving, the Doctor held open the door and Ianto was the first to step out with Chan. While Ianto and Chan went to see where the other Torchwood members were, I noticed Jack and the Doctor were talking quietly at the other side of the room. They seemed to know each other very well, which I thought, was odd since it looked like the Doctor traveled alone. Before I could leave without getting caught, I get caught.

"Hey, you!" Jack yelled, making me flinch. I slowly turned around and saw the two men staring at me. "Cassiopeia, right?"

"It's Cass," I told him, trying to ignore the fact that Jack is checking me out. "and I assume you are Captain Jack Harkness. The one who recruited my best friend?" I gave him a sarcastic smirk and raised eyebrow.

He smiled. "The one and only!" was his reply, but regretted it as I walked up to him and socked him in the stomach. Jack doubled over in pain while I tried not to laugh. When I looked at the Doctor, he was trying not to smile. Seeing that I was doing the same thing, the Doctor began to laugh. Hearing him laugh was adorable and I couldn't help, but laugh with him. Jack recovered from his pain and looked at the Doctor and me as we were laughing ourselves silly.

"Glad you find that funny." He retorted. After the Doctor and I calmed down, Jack asked "Why did you punch me?"

"For having my friend keep a secret that she knew that I would never tell and would take to my grave." I answered with a glare. "Now that I have answered your question, you can answer mine." I pointed at the bowtie wearing Doctor. "How do you know the time traveling alien?"

"Oi! I'm right here you know." The Doctor exclaimed. I winked at him to reassure that I was just joking, and then looked back at Jack who was trying to think up an excuse to avoid the question.

"Don't even think about lying to me." I warned him. "The Doctor tried, but failed." Jack looked surprised at this statement, but I ignored it. "So tell me… How do you know the Doctor? Did you help him stop an alien invasion? Were you travelling with him at one point? What are you trying not to tell me?"

Jack sighed, then said "Alright I will tell you what you want to know. Only on one condition: You don't record any of it." I hesitated and they both noticed.

The Doctor held out his hand and waited for my camera. "Hand it over!" he demanded. Not seeing any other choice I removed my camera from my bra (it was still recording and I didn't want Torchwood to take it) and placed it in his hand. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and soniced my camera causing it to short circuit and break.

"Dude!" I shouted at him. "That was a birthday gift I gave myself. It cost me over 100 pounds!"

"Sorry" the Doctor apologized. "but we can't let this camera and its video to fall into the wrong hands."

"You think I would do that?" I asked, looking right into his eyes. The Doctor knew what he said really hurt me and Jack's expression proved it. He looks at the Doctor with a 'why did you just say that?' look and possibly thinking of slapping the Doctor across his face. "For someone I trusted my life after saving it, you really don't trust others in keeping your own secrets in exchange."

Jack stepped in at this point because the Doctor looked like he needed saving from my words. "Listen, Cass" he said. "The Doctor didn't mean it like that. He just doesn't want you or anybody else to get hurt because you have met him. Most people who meet the Doctor are usually targeted by his enemies." I gave him a skeptical look. "It's true! I know because I traveled with the Doctor a couple of times before and was killed by Daleks because I was helping him stop them."

"Wait!" I told him, holding my hands to tell him to stop talking. "If the so-called Daleks killed you, then how are you standing here? Alive and breathing?"

Before Jack could answer, the Doctor said "An old friend of ours absorbed the power of the Time Vortex and became the Bad Wolf. Brought him back to life, but a little too well."

"What do you mean by 'a little too well'?" I asked him. Looking from the Doctor to Jack with my eyes begging for answers.

Jack was the one who answered me. "I can't die. If someone kills me, I come back to life. Also, I don't age as quickly as a normal human. It takes a few decades for me to actually age, but the rest of the time I'm a never changing, immortal man."

I let out a low whistle. "Wow" I said, running my hand through my hair. "that is crazy. Yet I believe you." My statement surprised the two men and I just smiled. Turning to the doors, I called to them "Besides, if I'm going to help defeat the Cybermen, then better school me on how to face them." Reaching the door, I looked back to see Jack and the Doctor still standing there, looking stunned. "Aren't you two coming?" I asked. "Jack, you know the place better than the Doctor and I. Why not give us a tour?"

Opening the door, I stepped out the TARDIS. Once I was completely out, something swooped down and grabbed me.

A/N: Prepare to have your mind blown! REVIEW!


	4. The Explanation and the Abduction

_**Chapter 4**_

While I was chatting with Captain Jack and the Doctor, Ianto was giving Chan a quick tour of Torchwood 3(which was where they are based) and introducing her to Gwen, Toshiko, and Owen. Once introductions were over, Gwen took Chan over to one of the desks and had her sit down.

"Chan" Gwen said. "I need you to report what exactly happened at the shop starting from the very beginning. Tell me what has happened today, what words were said, everything."

Chan inhales a deep breath, then began. "We got up around 8 a.m. to shower and dress in our separate rooms. I made us some pancakes for breakfast while Cass prepared the store for opening. When she finished, we sat down to eat, but I was on my laptop at the time. There have been some strange, yet random disappearances in the area as well as some electronics from the local computer shops. Jack sent me an email the night before asking me to do research for any sign that an alien is behind it. I was doing just that when my computer sent me a reminder that it was Cass's birthday.

"Luckily, one of my many talents is arts and crafts so her present was easy to make. I made her a necklace from some scrap metal I found when walking past one of the electronic shops near us. I was checking that shop out because it was recently robbed of the same missing computers and components that were taken from those other shops. Found these metal squares that looked really cool with weird designs on them." She shows Gwen the homemade necklace that she was wearing. "Turn them into friendship necklaces and wrapped the second one to give to Cass. We opened the store around 10 a.m. once we had made sure our shelves were stocked and instruments are in order and tuned. It was slow at first, but sales didn't pick up until I convinced Cass to join me in performing a song by Offspring. We usually do performances when we weren't making many sales and we usually attract customers by doing so.

"Well, we performed and made sales right after. We closed around 11 p.m. to clean up, which is when I tossed Cass her present and accidentally hit her head. The Cybermen didn't show up until we closed the store and were about leave through the back so we can go celebrate her birthday. As Cass opens the door, a Cyberman was standing in the threshold blocking our path." Chan stops, hesitating about what to say next. Gwen notices and takes Chan's hand to reassure her.

"It's alright, Chan!" Gwen tells her in a soothing voice. "You are safe among friends who will protect you. Just take your time."

Chan nods, and then continues. "It said they were tracking some type of energy source, which was when we realized that there were two other Cybermen behind the first waiting for orders. They were about to attack us when the bowtie weirdo known as the Doctor" She jabs her thumb behind her shoulder towards the TARDIS. "came and rescued us just in time. We ran from the shop right when the Cybermen set it aflame. Ran all the way to the center of Cardiff and reached the TARDIS before the Cybermen caught up to us. The rest you pretty much know about."

Gwen nodded, and then Owen walked over and, claiming he wasn't eavesdropping on Chan and Gwen's conversation, asked Chan if he could take a look at her necklace. Before Chan could answer, they all heard screaming coming from the area where the TARDIS was parked. Toshiko comes sprinting forward, out of breath.

"The pterodactyl has just snatched Cass and is flying her in the air in its claws." She informed them, leaning against one of the desks to prevent herself from collapsing. "Ianto and I were looking over video feeds for anymore Cybermen sightings when we heard her scream. Jack and the Doctor came running out of the TARDIS and were trying to get her down. Ianto told me to come warn you and to get your help NOW!"

Chan was the first on the scene to see Ianto and Jack trying to distract the prehistoric bird so they can stun it and catch me in a net. The problem was to not hit me with the stun gun for it was set to only stun a pterodactyl. The Doctor, on the other hand, was climbing up a beam with his sonic screwdriver in his mouth. Chan looks up towards my screaming form and tells me to hold on.

"REALLY?! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" I shrilled at her, holding on to the legs of the monster that has hold of me.

The pterodactyl flew by the beam that the Doctor was on and I noticed that he stopped climbing. As we flew in closer, I noticed he had his sonic screwdriver out and was pointing it right at the pterodactyl. He was going to stun it with a sonic blast!

"Doctor, NO!" I screamed at him, causing him to drop his sonic screwdriver and look up at me with a startled look. "If you stun it then it will drop me." The Doctor looked like he was going to argue until I said "As in falling to my death, you alien idiot!"

His eyes grew wide as he realized that I was right, but when the pterodactyl flew by the beam again(closer this time) I manage to get a good look at the Doctor's face and saw that he had the look of someone who is about to do something stupid without a complete plan.

"Doctor, don't –"I began to shout, but was too late. The bowtie wearing idiot jumped onto the flying prehistoric bird's back. The creature let out a shriek as he landed and was trying to fly the thing. Soon, we were gliding towards the ground and I was relieved to see my best friend waiting for me as the pterodactyl set me back on my feet before landing itself.

"Chan, you're suffocating me!" I choked as she had just came running towards me and gave me a very tight hug. Chan lets go of me, then I spun around to show her that I was unharmed.

"Anything broken?" she asks me, not completely convinced. No doubt if I was harmed, Chan will chew the Doctor out for it.

"You tell me." I told her, and then did some dance moves to prove that I had no broken bones. Chan laughs as I "accidentally" lost my balance and landed flat on my butt after doing a 360 spin.

Somebody else laughed and we looked up to see Owen watching Chan pull me back on to my feet after my mishap. We didn't see him there since we thought he went with the others to do a checkup on the pterodactyl to see what caused it to grab me. By the way he was staring at us, looked like Owen was standing there long enough to watch me goof around.

"What do you need, Owen?" Chan asks, looking annoyed.

"Oh, nothing!" Owen replies a bit too innocently if you ask me. "Just wondering if I can take both of yours and Cass's necklaces for checking."

I glared at him, clutching my friendship necklace in my hand and refusing to remove it from my neck.

Owen saw that I wouldn't hand it over, and then says "There's a possibility that they are the reason of the Cybermen attacking you two. Chan, you said you found the bits when you were at one of the crime scenes, right?"

Chan nodded and I was going to ask why she was at the crime scene when I remembered that she is an agent of Torchwood.

"What if they were parts of some type of weapon or upgrade they are working on? They probably dropped them and didn't know about it until recently when they completed whatever they are doing."

"So there is a possibility" I added, understanding what he is saying. "that whatever those Cybermen were planning, they can't do because they are missing these." Chan and I looked at our necklaces, then at each other before we took them off and placed them into Owen's outstretched hand.

Owen and Chan ran off to test the necklaces while I went to find the Doctor, Jack, and the others.

A/N: Sorry that I called 11 an idiot, but it just seemed perfect to say in this scene. Who likes it when he jumps on to the pterodactyl? I thought it would be cool.


	5. A Question For The Doctor

_**Who's ready for the 50th? I'm not sure I am. I do not own Doctor Who!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

I found the rest of the Torchwood team tending to the pterodactyl, but Jack and the Doctor weren't with them. As I approached them, one of them, Gwen, saw me and walked over.

"Did you guys find out why it took me?" I asked her, wondering what they were doing to the prehistoric bird.

"Not yet." Gwen said, noticing how I was looking at the thing, concerned. "We are working on it, though it may take time. Nothing to be concerned about." She added as I gave her a scared look. "We are just scanning it and making sure it isn't ill. We are located under a time rift" she nods upwards as I gave her a confused look now. "so there are times when the pterodactyl would act weird."

"Like today?" I asked a small smile on my face.

"Possibly." Gwen answered and returned the smile. "You're looking for Jack and the Doctor?"

I nodded and followed her as she led me to an office, which I can only guess is Jack's. Gwen knocked on the door and told me to go in. I thanked her, and then walked into the office to be met with a tight embrace by the Doctor. Looking over his shoulder, I saw Jack smiling and was trying not to laugh when I mouthed "_Help Me!_" to him.

"Alright, Doctor, time to let her go." Jack said, clearing his throat. "There is no need to hug Cass to death."

The Doctor released me and I gasped in relief. "Sorry!" the Doctor apologized. "Wasn't sure if you were completely okay, when I left to help with pterodactyl."

"No worries" I told him and spun around on my heels so he can see I was alright. "Must have been something to do with the time rift. Gwen told me." I added as the Doctor was about to ask about how I know about the rift. "Also, Owen has a theory on why the Cybermen were after Chan and I. Apparently, our necklaces were from something that the Cybermen were working on and they need our necklaces to complete whatever they are doing." I looked at Jack. "Please tell me there is no way Cybermen can find us?"

Jack smiled. "No need to worry" he said. "for you are perfectly safe. This hub is well protected by perception filters and special type of alien weaponry that can stop any intruder." The Doctor clears his throat. "Except for the Doctor. He doesn't count." Jack added, making me laugh.

"So what is worrying you, Cass?" the Doctor asked, looking concern. "You didn't just pop by to ask about the Cybermen, right?"

I hesitated, and then said "I noticed that it's just you in the TARDIS and nobody else. Yet, you seem to have suffered a loss." The Doctor grimaced as a memory came to him.

"I know that feeling." I continued. "It happened when my mom and dad died in a car crash and it still hurts me to this very day." I looked back out towards the facility and noticed Chan was with the others, checking out the pterodactyl. "Chan knows because she has been a sister to me for many years. That's why we moved to England and wanted to start our own business. To begin again."

Looking back at the Doctor, I noticed he looked slightly confused and didn't understand what I was trying to say. Jack, on the other hand, had an all-knowing smile on his face like he knew what I was asking.

"No one should suffer alone." I told the Doctor, hoping he would get the message. "You need someone to talk to, share with, and do things together to keep the sadness away from yourself."

Now he looked completely lost when I finished and looked at Jack for a little help. Jack starts to laugh and I giggled a bit as well.

"Okay!" the Doctor said, holding up his hands. "I give up! What are you saying?" He asked, looking at me.

"May I travel in the TARDIS with you?" I asked him, and then looked at Jack. "Was he this oblivious when you first met him?"

"Not really, except when it involves any blonde girls who travel with him and falls in love with him." Jack told me. "Then again, the Doctor had a different face back when I traveled with him. He was more serious, than he is now."

"Oi!" the Doctor exclaimed, looking directly at Jack. "At least I wasn't always hitting on every being he sees and being a huge flirt."

As they argued, I begun to laugh for they were bickering at each other like brothers would do when they make fun of one another. Before I could raise my voice to tell them to shut up, there was a screech and someone yelling with glee. That voice I recognized as Chan. The two men stopped their arguing and the three of us went outside to see Chan riding on the back of the pterodactyl as it flies throughout the facility.

"Sorry about this!" Ianto apologized as we stopped next to him. "She hopped onto its back once it was ready to fly again. We tried to stop her, but it was too late."

We watched Chan fly around and I sighed. That was Chan for you, the girl who could do anything if she dared. Before I could yell at Chan to land that thing a certain man wearing a bowtie took my hand, making me fall silent.

"You may travel with me," the Doctor told me. "as long as you don't wander off and not do anything that would get any of us in trouble."

I smiled, and then asked "What about Chan?" He made a face, but I promised "She wouldn't be any trouble. Besides, Chan is the one who is always keeping me _out_ of trouble."

The Doctor laughed, and then said "I will ask her, and then we have to solve the Cybermen problem before running off."

After that he runs after the pterodactyl, yelling "I want ride now!" as if that would get Chan to land any quicker. I smiled and Jack gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"You think you can handle a madman who lives in a box?" he asks me, chuckling at the level of immaturity the Doctor is displaying.

I smiled and the look I had on my face showed that the Doctor wasn't the only mad person in the world. Chan keeps me from showing my crazy side in public because no one really understands when someone does something really clever.

"Trust me, Captain" I told him. "I can handle him, but I doubt he would handle me."

A/N: so what do you guys think? Are Cass and Chan mad enough to travel with the Doctor? Don't be afraid to review!


	6. Theory and Linkin Park

_**I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or Linkin Park!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

An hour later, we were all gathered in the laboratory when Owen announced that he has found something important about the Cybermen after analyzing our necklaces. By the tone of his voice, the news won't sound so good. I stood in between Chan and the Doctor to prevent her from hugging him. Apparently, when Chan pulled the Doctor onto the pterodactyl he asked her to come traveling with him and told her that I said yes. She landed the bird , then practically pounced on him as he got off, giving him a bear hug and squealing "than you" in his ears. It took Jack, Ianto, and Gwen to pry the Doctor loose from Chan's hold on him. Toshiko and I were trying to hide our laughter as the three struggled to rescue the Doctor from Chan.

Owen cleared his throat to gain our attention and we all looked at him. "Cybermen, as _we_ know," he began, emphasizing the 'we' as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes, receiving a smirk from the Doctor and a stifled giggle from Chan. "are robotic aliens who take over their hosts and 'upgrade' themselves to become better. Or worse in my opinion." he continued. "They feel no emotion for it could destroy them and tend to travel to travel throughout the universe to other planets and attempt to 'upgrade' its unfortunate inhabitants. Why they have come to Earth is the question we are trying to answer, right?" Owen turned to the computer monitors and pressed a couple keys on the keyboard. The monitors showed pictures of the Cybermen, files of history and facts of them, and what seemed to be the results of his examination of Chan and I's necklaces.

"From what we have gathered and recorded about the Cybermen," Owen points at the research and diagrams of the silver men. "they are not capable of time travel." He looks at the Doctor, who nodded to him to say he is correct and to continue. "So we don't need to worry about time- jumping robots unless" Owen points to the monitor that showed his examination results. "they have created a way to do so."

That shocked all of us, but no one was more shocked as the Doctor. Chan and I noticed he was turning pale with fear and his eyes growing wide with fright. We saw Jack looking at him as well because the Doctor was the only one who was a well experienced time traveler, has a ship that can travel through time and space, and knows everything that should happen or should not. Chan and I looked at each other, then at Jack and realized that we were thinking the same thing: Cybermen aren't meant to travel through time.

"How are you so sure that the Cybermen that we are facing are planning to time travel?" Chan asked Owen, so the Doctor wouldn't have to. I took the Doctor's hand into mine and squeezed it. He squeezed mine in return and I saw some of the tension melt away, but the fear remained on his face.

"Your necklaces." Owen answered, looking and both Chan and I. "The metal pieces you found, Chan, are computer chips that allows any machine to create a vortex matrix so it can travel through anywhere within time and space. These were created by the Cybermen so their ships can travel throughout time as well as space. That's why there have been robberies at the electronic stores. The Cybermen were gathering more parts to build their matrix. They probably dropped the chips by accident when they went to steal more electronics."

"So the Cybermen noticed they are missing their key components," Gwen said slowly, seeing if she understood Owen. "and began to track them down by tracing their work from their last location." She looks at Chan and I. "The trail led to your store and making you two targets."

Chan shivered, and then looked at the Doctor. "Thank god you showed up at the time. Cassiopeia and I would've been taken and be 'upgraded' to become Cybermen."

"Yeah," I said, looking up at the Doctor. "We owe you our lives."

Jack clapped his hands together, causing everybody else to jump, and said "Now that we covered what we needed to know, thanks to Owen." He gave a nod to Owen, who smiled in return. "Let's find these metal pests, destroy their matrix, and self-destruct their ship with them on it."

* * *

I tried to escape from the grasp of the two Cybermen that were holding me back, but they were too strong. Gwen and Owen were next to me, trying to escape as well. Jack was killed when he managed to get away, but got shot by the lasers the Cybermen have on their wrists. Chan, the Doctor, and Toshiko managed to get back to the TARDIS and went to regroup with Ianto back at Torchwood Three.

_That is the last time I'm letting the Doctor run off! _I thought angrily. _He finds himself in trouble without help or being supervised so he can avoid trouble. _

Ianto stayed behind in Torchwood Three to monitor activity in the city as well as our keeping in touch through some portable, high-tech communicators. The rest of us piled into the TARDIS and, having her trace our necklaces to the Cybership, arrived on board the Cybership. After checking the monitor and seeing no Cybermen in the area where we materialized, the Doctor sprinted out with us following him. We decided to split into teams, but the Doctor just happened to run off at the time before we even noticed he wasn't there. Next thing we knew, the Doctor was running back towards us after we regrouped at the TARDIS since we couldn't find the matrix. He was followed by a large group of Cybermen which soon led to the predicament that we are in now as some us stood in front of the Cybermen's time matrix.

A Cyberman stepped in front of me and I stopped watching the others to look at it. "**You will tell us where the matrix controllers are.**" It said. "**Otherwise, you will be deleted.**"

I gave a sarcastic laugh and smirked at the metal alien man in front of me. "You don't know who you are messing with do you?" I asked as I saw movement behind them. I kept talking to keep it distracted. "You are messing with the group called Torchwood, which is led by a man whose name is Captain Jack Harkness." I took a quick lookbehind it, and then gave the Cyberman a hopeful smile. "An ex-Time Agent who has gone through an upgrade of his own. He also traveled with an amazing time traveler who he learned a thing or two when fighting evil aliens." I looked pointedly at the metal robot as I said that. "The upgrade he received sort of makes him invincible. The trick he learned from travelling with the time traveler is learning how to_ play dead!_"

Jack pressed the final button and shut down the entire matrix, and then it went into self -destruct mode. "You better let them go," he threatened the Cybermen with his sonic blaster. "or this place will blow apart killing all of us on board."

"**You have just decided the fate of your colleague.**" The Cybermen told him, and then turned to his metal buddies holding me. "**Upgrade this female. Time to show these humans how imperfect they are by using her as an example.**"

"NO!" Jack, Owen, and Gwen yelled as I was dragged to a Cyber-converter.

Jack was held back by more Cybermen and was forced to watch with Owen and Gwen as I was about to be transformed into a Cyberman. I screamed and tried to stop myself from moving any further, but it was useless. The Cybermen put me into the machine and began to start the process. I looked out of the machine and saw the terror in my friends, the people who risked their lives to protect me after knowing me for a few hours, eyes as they watched from their place.

"Whatever you do," I yelled through the machine as it started up. "find a way off this ship and escape before it explodes." I closed my eyes and waited for the worst to happen.

Then, a familiar sound filled the room and the TARDIS appeared. The doors open and the Doctor stepped out as music blared behind him. He took out his sonic screwdriver and released the others as their captors short-circuited and stunned. They ran to the TARDIS as he turned to the other Cybermen guarding the machine. By this time it had almost finished warming up.

"Release the girl" the Doctor threaten them, pointing his screwdriver at them. "or I will take her by force."

"**Request denied. The girl will be converted unless you stop the destruction of our ship.**" The Cybermen said.

He huffed, and then yelled "Chan! Turn the music up to max volume!"

The music turned up and I can hear the song that was playing. It was Burn It Down by Linkin Park. One of my favorite songs and Chan knew it. My heart started pounding as I recalled some memories that made me happy and feeling stronger whenever I hear this song. The converter started to act weird and the Cybermen noticed.

"**Converter beginning to **malfunction**. Emotions detected.**" They said.

"That's because music brings out one's emotions within their soul." The Doctor explained with a grin. "Making them more powerful and emotional. You being Cybermen don't have emotions so they can kill you." He looked at me and I got the message.

In order for me to break free, I have to pour out all of my emotions into the Cyber-network to defeat them. To do so, I have to do one of the things I do best: sing. Chan came out with a mini-portable keyboard and started playing along. I smiled, knowing what she was going to do to help.

"_You were there at the turn_," she sang, playing away. "_Caught in the burning glow._"

"_And I was there at the turn_," I sang back, getting pumped for the chorus. "_Waiting to let you know."_

"_We're building it up!_" We sung in unison. "_To break it back down! We are building it up, to burn it down! We can't wait to burn it to the ground!_" Everything began to malfunction, but my emotions need to unload a bit more power. So I did the rap part, hoping no one would challenge me to a rap battle later.

"_You told me yes_

_And held me high!_

_I believed you when you told that lie!_

_I played soldier, you played king_

_Struck me down when I kissed that ring!_

_You lost that right to wear that crown._

_I built you up, but you let me down._

_So when you fall, I take my turn_

_And fan the flames as you blaze is burned!_"

Once I finished that last line, the machine broke and I burst out and ran into the Doctor's open arms. He lifted me up and ran back to the TARDIS as the Cybermen and the ship malfunctioned. We made it through the doors, Chan slams them shut and locks them, and then Jack pulled a lever to have the TARDIS dematerialize out of the Cybership as it explodes and materialized in the center of Cardiff where Ianto was waiting with medical supplies. Chan came to where the Doctor and I were sitting so she can hug me. I haven't let go of the Doctor yet and he hasn't let me go either. Both of us were afraid that the worse was going to happen, but it was Chan's idea to use music as a weapon against the Cybermen since music is based off of emotions.

She hugged me, telling me I was safe, and thanked the Doctor for saving me from becoming a Cyberman. I closed my eyes, letting the love of my friends wrap around me like a blanket. Tears fell into my hair and I sensed the Doctor crying silently. Chan tighten her hug on me and pulled the Doctor into the embrace as well. We stayed like that as the others let Ianto in so he could check all of us, then all of them saw our little group in a hug.

"Well," Jack said. "at least the Doctor doesn't have to be alone anymore. He has these lovely ladies with him."

"Shut up, Jack!" the Doctor, Chan, and I yelled at him.

A/N: Had to add the last two bits! seemed like something Jack would say to ease the tension a little. One more chapter to go!


	7. The Journey Begins

_**The final chapter of the first story! Creating the new story as I type! Tell you more in a bit! I don't own Doctor WHo**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Here is your new camera," Jack said, handing me a small wrapped parcel. "from all of us."

I ripped of the wrappings and opened the box to see a TARDIS-blue digital camera. I took it out and noticed its features: photo, video, internet, video chat, filters, time settings (no matter the era and location), and an index of every life form that I need to know or be aware of. I gave Jack a bear hug while squealing "thank you" repeatedly until he started laughing. I looked over at Chan and saw she was trying to get the basics down on her gift. Jack gave her a Vortex Manipulator that he took away from an evil Time Agent that popped a couple months ago. Torchwood defeated the jerk and Jack got a spare Vortex Manipulator. He gave it to Chan for not only can it be used as emergency get away, but it has a communicator that she can use to contact him from any point of time and space, keeping him posted on the Doctor and when she needs to be back to help with missions.

We took the perception filtered lift out of Torchwood after saying our goodbyes, and then ran across the center's plaza to the little, blue, police box that waited under the time rift as it charged up. Chan and I did rock, paper, scissors to decide who should go in first. Chan won and went in first; I followed with my camera already recording. The Doctor saw us and came over to greet us.

"Welcome aboard!" he says, excited like a little school boy. "We have much to do, much to see. Anywhere in time and space you want to go, the TARDIS will take you there. Where do you want to go?" he asks, looking at us.

"I always wanted to see the Boston Tea Party in person." Chan told him, smiling.

"Boston Tea Party it is!" the Doctor said, rushing towards the console and began pushing buttons and flipping switches.

"Wait!" I called. I walked up to the console and pressed a button. The theme to the _Star Trek _movie reboot filled the room. "Okay," I said, holding up my camera at the Doctor. "let's go!"

He smiled and continued what he was doing. I looked at Chan and she gave me the Vulcan salute. We laughed and went to join the Doctor to pull the lever.

"Ready?" He asked.

Chan and I nodded, too excited to speak. The three of us grabbed the lever and pulled it down.

A/N: I thought of the Star Trek theme when I was listening to it on YouTube the other day. thought it was perfect! Anyway, end of story 1! Story two will be filled with Doctor getting the three into trouble, Chan comes up with plan that may or may not work, Cass learns more about the Doctor, and does Chan see her best friend falling in love with the Time Lord? Enemy challenge for me to use in this story: Weeping Angels. Don't blink! Blink and your dead! NIGHT!


End file.
